


Taking a stand

by the_ellum



Series: He lost the kid [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ellum/pseuds/the_ellum
Summary: Tony could not help the Avengers with the time heist. He could not risk it. He got his second chance. But deep down he knows something is missing... Someone. Someone worth taking a stand for.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: He lost the kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Taking a stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is kind of a prequel to "I lost the kid". This time from Tony's perspective. Again sorry for any mistakes. English is my second language.  
> I hope you like it. And maybe someday I will write something that's not sad.

_Tony, we have to take a stand._

They did stand. And they lost. They simply had to accept that they lost. Time travel... The others where crazy. It wouldn't work anyway. Nothing he ever did worked out as it should. Ultron was the best example. No, he couldn't help them. Not now. Not five years after... everything. Not with Morgan's life on the line.

So he sent the Avengers away. Knowing that the probably would not figure it out without his help. An he did not feel guilty. He did NOT. He just wanted to protect his daughter and his wife. The life he had built after everything turning to shit.

 _Tony, I'm pregnant_.

These three words probably saved his life. They pulled him out of the dark place he was in after they had lost to Thanos. After the others came back from space with a defeated look in their eyes. Because deep down Tony had still hoped for their journey to lead to a happy ending. But there were no happy endings. Never for him. And than Pepper told him she was expecting. And Tony was happy, but also scared.

_Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good._

He couldn't protect the kid. How was he gonna be able to protect his own child. He would surely be a terrible dad. How could he not be? But Pepper, Rhodey and Happy seemed so sure about him being a good dad. But they weren't on Titan. They did not see the kid dying in his arms begging not to go.

But than Morgan came and she was the light in the darkness. He had married Pepper a few weeks before. It wasn't the big event they had planned. Just the two of them, Happy, Rhodey and Natasha. Thor was in New Asgard, Bruce of to find himself. And Steve... Well his invite was never sent. Tony just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tony, he was happy now. He had wonderful wife and a daughter he adored. Heck, they even had an alpaca named Gerald. His life could not be better. Except... Tony dropped a spoon into the sink and a few drops landed on the picture frames standing above it. He took them to try them with a towel. And his heart stopped when his eyes landed on Peter's smile. And Tony knew that he was looking at the missing piece in the puzzle. In a perfect little world Peter would be Morgan's brother by everything but bood. Harley would visit them sometimes as a kind of funny cousin. Peter and Harley would set a lot of things on fire and Tony would have a lot of more grey hairs. But it would be perfect.

Tony looked at the intern certificate. They had made it real after the whole debacle with the vulture and Tony's plane. Peter would have deserved to live his life. To fall in love, get his heart broken, fall in love again, graduate high school and college. Helping old ladies across the street and getting churros in return.

_If you can do the things that I can, but you don't. And than the bad things happen. They happen because of you._

The words Peter has spoken the first time they met in the Perker's old apartment. Peter was talking about responsibility and he was ready to take it.

_And if you died, I feel like that's on me._

Peter's death was on him. At least partly. And now he had a chance to undo it. To bring Peter back.

_They happen because of you._

Tony took a deep breath. He had to take a stand.

_And if you died, I feel like that's on me._


End file.
